


Loveboat

by jorahsbch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: On her way to Winterfell, Daenerys is confused about why Jon hasn't come to her cabin. When she finds him a new world is opened up to her.





	Loveboat

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a long serious fic outlined for this pairing, but that will be released in the future. I was also thinking of a lighter multi-chapter fic of this pairing but was unsure if I'd have the time. So...here is a silly little fic about this OT3.

I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. Why wasn't Jon here? Everyone in the meeting knew me traveling with him was not about politics. Everyone knew that my decision had been made because I loved him and wanted to consummate my affections. But he hadn't arrived. As anger burned in my veins I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would go to him and demand an explanation. And if he refused me...there were other men on this ship that could satisfy me.

No one talked to me as I made my way to Jon's cabin. A fear gripped my heart as loud moans became louder as I got closer to the bastard's cabin. The fear overtook me when I stood in front of his door and heard the moans louder than ever. I had to confront him about this or else my name would be stained. When I opened the door I didn't know how to feel.

On the bed was Jon lying on his back, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. His hands clutched the sheets as the man on top continued to fuck him. Jorah had caught my eyes many times and I had imagined how he'd look mounting me. But the truth was much better than any of my dreams. Sweat went down his chest which caused every muscle and scar to stand out. His thrusts were hard and wild yet his face remained calm. His blue eyes looked at me and I knew what I wanted to do. I didn't want to run anymore.

"Close the door." Jorah commanded.

I did so and just stood there. Should I watch or join in? Both choices were equally appealing. Jorah made the decision for me with his cum dripping onto the floor.

Jon was about to get up but Jorah stopped him with one look. My sweet bear stood in front of me and then kissed me. His hands ran up and down my sides which caused moans to escape my lips. He pushed me roughly against the door and my hands gripped his hair. Our kisses helped us let out the hunger that had been building up for so long. I felt a beast awaken in me as he roughly tore off my clothes. After my dress lay tattered around me, he lead me to stand in front of the bed where Jon's hungry eyes were looking at me.

Jorah stood behind me and put his hands on my hips. I was being shown like an animal, but I didn't mind. We were all animals here.

"Jon, isn't Daenerys lovely?" Jorah said softly. "I've dreamed of her for so many nights and yet she eagerly sought your embrace."

"It would have been unbecoming of a queen to seek you." I replied.

"Then why allow me to do this now?" His fingers squeezed my nipple and I let out a loud moan.

"You...on Jon...I don't care anymore..."

"Good."

His fingers continued to play with my nipple as his free hand went to my cunt. I shivered in pleasure as his fingers entered me. It was as if he knew exactly what I liked. I squirmed in his grip as I didn't know what to do. This felt so good and my body was so excited.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and felt myself approaching the edge.

Jorah removed his hands from me and I was confused. He finally put his hands on my hips and I looked at Jon. His was crouched on the bed as if he were about to pounce on me.

"Daenerys, Jon can do amazing things with his tongue." Jorah breathed into my ear. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes." I replied in a whisper.

Jon had been beautiful on the day we met. The strength in his eyes and voice was intoxicating. It had been so foolish of me to argue with him instead of letting him by my side. In my bed. Now his hair was pressed against his head due to the sweat. His scarred body did not show any weakness. He had survived so much and had not lost any of himself. He stood in front of me and our lips were drawn to each other. My hands went through his hair and observed every curl.

His kisses traveled from my mouth, to my neck, to my tits, to my stomach, and finally to my cunt. He looked at me and I nodded. He began and if not for Jorah behind me, I would've fallen over. Daario had eaten me out before, but not like Jon was doing now. The bastard seemed to read the slightest movement from me and adjust his strategy. As I approached the edge, Jorah bit my necked and fondled my tits.

"Oooh..." I moaned loudly. "Jus...ah...aaaaaa!"

I came and Jon stood up, my cum on his lips. He leaned towards me and Jorah kissed him. It felt right to be between them like this. We were made for each other. Aegon had had his wives and I had my lovers.

"I want to fuck you, Daenerys." Jon said with a grin. "If you aren't too exhausted, we both want to fuck you."

"Yes." I replied with a smile of my own.

Jon nearly leaped into the bed and lay on his back. I hesitated as it wasn't his cock in my cunt that I wanted. At least not at first. I wanted another's. I turned and looked at Jorah. It took me pulling his head down for a kiss to make him realize what I wanted. What I had wanted for so long. Our kisses were hungry and he pushed me up against a wall. He put one of my legs around his waist and entered me. His cock was large and felt more than good. His thrusts were like those I had seen earlier. I could feel why Jon had been crying out like he had been. Those earlier cries were echoed in my voice.

"Khaleesi..." Jorah growled into my ear.

On unsteady legs we walked towards the bed. At one point he put both of my legs around his waist and I closed my eyes. Nothing existed but this mo-

"Aaah..." I moaned as I felt Jon's cock enter my ass.

I opened my eyes and saw Jorah above me and felt Jon below. After a brief pause both of them started to thrust and we cried out as one. Our hands and mouths went everywhere in our ecstasy. Jon and Jorah would sometimes kiss. But most of the time both worked on pleasuring me. Jorah would lean down and suck on one of my tits while Jon would squeeze the other. Jorah would kiss me on the mouth while Jon bit my neck. If it passed that one of the slowed down, the other would go even faster and harder.

"Aaaah!" We yelled out as we came as one.

After we all came down, I lay in the middle and my lovers lay on either side of me. We all kissed each other gently on the mouth before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation has been turned on so that the comment section isn't unruly.
> 
> Please be aware it may take a little bit for me to get to comments as I am busy.


End file.
